We will continue our sequence analysis of cloned eukaryotic DNA sequences with special emphasis on globin gene clusters from mice, rabbits, chickens and humans. It is hoped that comparisons of evolutionarily conserved sequences will be useful in establishing which sequences are important in signalling "switches" during development.